


Wolfspider, crouch in your funnel nest

by TenWoolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It's raining, Lot of kissing, M/M, There's biting can't forget that, handjob, technically first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenWoolf/pseuds/TenWoolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm keeps Isaac closer to Scott as they sleep. Maybe next time they'll just walk the few extra steps to get another blanket. But not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfspider, crouch in your funnel nest

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic in about eight years. Hmm. Yup. Okay.
> 
> I use to never see fics with song lyrics as the title and now that's all I see.

  Claustrophobia affects around 15% of the human population. And out of the 1 in 10 persons Isaac knew, he was the claustrophobe. Enclosed spaces caused him to panic and the lack of an exit place made him nervous in any space. Elevators and bathrooms were fine, granted they had a bit of a draft or ornamental window. Antique elevators with accordion doors and holed walls put him most at ease despite their apparent age.

  Enclosed spaces drove him mad, but being held was what he lived for. The intensity of being touched invigorated him and calmed him. The pressure of a hug made him swoon and the light scratch on his skin gave him goosebumps like a child.

  Living with Derek was stressful when Erica and Boyd went missing. Erica was content with anyone being her body pillow, especially Boyd and his wide frame enveloping her. She would occasionally spoon with Isaac, groping at his shoulders when the slept or hiccuping behind his ears. On her restless nights, Boyd felt natural laying his arm for Isaac to use as a pillow and to let the other drape over his side. When they left, Isssac used their coats for blankets, wrapping himself for their smell.

  Derek was adamant about sleeping in solitude but never made any comments when Isaac snuck in at night to lay with their backs pressed against one another.

  When Isaac was taken in by Scott, it felt only natural to sleep together yet he kept his distance for the first few nights, unsure of the unspoken boundaries . Eventually, after waking up to Isaac sound asleep with the back of his hand gingerly place on Scott’s foot, Scott pulled him under the covers and hoped he didn’t mind his breath being on the back of Isaac’s neck.

  Isaac’s fear of cold closed spaces could not match his appreciation for the simple pleasure of being touched. The one wolf instinct that he was most grateful for was the undulated need for the company of other wolves.

  One particular night when a thunder storm was rolling in to Beacon Hills on ominous clashes of lighting and heavy rain, Isaac on the lull of sleep complained aloud of the dropping temperature. Too cold to go looking for a comforter or itchy wool afghan, Scott pulled Isaac in closer to him, resting his nose on slope of his forehead. Isaac blinked tiredly, moving his head below Scott’s chin and burying his face in the crook of his collar bone. Scott caressed the bottom of Isaac’s hair line, gently brushing his fingertips over the follicles of his nape. He exhaled, catching the back of Isaac’s shirt as it chilled his neck.

   Isaac chuckled, then biting his lip to keep quiet. 

  “hhm, what?” Scott replied in before a yawn.

  “You sigh like a dog is all,” Isaac replied, shutting his eyes, “it’s precious.”

  “I’m a dog huh…what kind of dog am I?”

  “A..great dane, maybe. Or a golden retriever.”

  “Good choices…Great Danes are so awkward…”

  The sound of rain punching the window grew stronger.

  “What would I be?” Isaac asked against the silence.  

  “hmmm, definitely a labrador. We had one named Millie when I was 10. She always wanted to be next to you. It was so cute but obnoxious when you tried to do anything. Making dinner, there’s Millie. Getting ready for school, Millie has my backpack in her mouth. Family trip, Millie’s the first one in the car…”  
Isaac chuckled again, “She sounds really great. I never had a pet when I was growing up, must’ve been nice.”

  “You’re kind of the pet around here, if that helps” Scott said, holding back a grin.

  “Aww, I’m not that obnoxious, am I?”

  “No…but we’re glad to have you. And I’m glad you’re here, Isaac.”

  Isaac pauses for a moment. He lifts up his head and kisses Scott square on the lips, very gently like a whisper. “I read somewhere that dogs and wolves lick the mouths of whoever they respect in their pack…” Isaac explained, hoping his reason would suffice.

  “….What…brought that on?” Scott asks, keeping Isaac’s eyes level with his.

  “I…I respect you, Scott and…I…,” He trails off, evading eye contact and rubbing his feet toes together like a nervous tick.

  “I mean I don’t mind...”

  There’s a sound pause, rain tapping at the window and gusts of wind whistling at low octaves over the glass. Isaac and Scott rearrange their knees to fit more evenly under the covers and Scott sets his hand in the crook of Isaac’s side. He flexes his fingers and balls his hand up against him. He flattens his palm and rubs the small of Isaac’s back in repeated semicircles, running over folds of his tshirt and the plush bumps of moles near his spine.

  “What other things…do wolves do?” Scott asked, adjusting his tone against the silence.

  “Um, they push each other with their noses and lick faces or rub either on one another. And they do mouthing where they clamp their jaws on to each other.” Isaac mimicked the closing of jaws with his hands, awkwardly pressed between his chest and Scott’s for little effect. “It’s all rough housing and play fighting.”

  “Hmm, yeah…” Scott agreed, giving weight to Isaac’s response rather than leaving it unanswered.  
Isaac sighed through his nostrils, satiated and warm but with the lingering feeling that his breathing was too heavy and that his feet were too cold.

  Scott laughed, “Definitely a labrador.” The calm demeanor and the slight touch on his skin convinced Isaac that kissing Scott may just be an alright idea. In the easy way he had done before leading with his hesitancy, slacked posture in his jaw, he kissed him, moving at a slow pace to see if it was reciprocated. Scott met him half way against their pillow, pressing his tongue against Isaac’s lips for permission. He escalated the intensity with heavier breathes and a delicious smacking when their lips separated and met in a hurried frenzy. Scott pushed his curved nails in to Isaac’s back, going in for a grip to pulls his hips forward, rocking in and out of their movement.

  Thus far, Scott acted on the impulse similar to how he would kiss a girl in a emphatic frenzy. Running his hands up Isaac’s shirt. Flipping himself on top of Isaac. Straddling Isaac to pin him down. Tracing Isaac’s muscles and waist lines with the nails of his thumbs.

  Isaac gave way to him, releasing control and stretching his arms to grasp the headboard and window ledge, feeling the chill radiating from the pane. He let out soft moans when Scott cupped at his pecs as if he mistook them from breasts;he made up for it by circling the shapes of his nipples.

  Isaac exhaled heavy breathes on the ends of kisses. He yelped when Scott bit his lip only to release his bite and attempt to take most of Isaac’s lower jaw in one short playful chomp. Scottt quickly gave up, moving to Isaac’s neck for a more meaningful bite, latching down and pulling him off the bed slowly.

  Their legs interlocked, Scott on his knees cradling his hips over Isaac’s. He left a small bruise on Isaac that faded through his skin like watercolour as it healed. He kissed him again, entwining his fingers in his hair and moaning as if he intended to send vibrations through Isaac’s teeth.

  Isaac draped his arms over Scott’s back, feeling lost in the whirlwind he was caught up in. Lazily his palms moved in succession across the sides of Scott’s spine through the black boybeater he wore, his fingernails following the grooves of the knit. Isaac was enjoying himself but not to the extent that Scott apparently was. He laid flaccid in his sweats while the heat of Scott’s radiated into Isaac’s hips.

  Isaac called his attention quickly, pulling away and leaving Scott’s lips on his forehead, “Scott, you’re um,” He coughed, moving to the side for Scott to his a clear view of his slightly tented sweat pants.

  “Oh,” dejected, he replied, putting his hands on Isaac’s shoulders and extricating himself ever so slightly to give them both room. “Sorry, that’s not what I…planned for..” He trails off, breathing slowly between them.

  “I could…if you wanted..”

  “Would you..be okay with that?” Scott stares at him, despite his wandering gaze.

  “I mean I could if you wanted.”

  “Isaac, I need to know if you’re alright with touching me.” Scotts cups his chin, forcing Isaac to directly look in his eyes. “You can say no.”

  “No, I…want to…,” Isaac stares back, lightly grazing his lips over Scott’s as he says it. “I want to,” He says again, gliding his hand down to Scott’s waist band and sneaking his thumbs under the elastic.

  “Can I pull your pants down?” Isaac asks, breathing over his lips and nuzzling Scott’s nose into his.

  “Yeah,” is all Scott can reply back before gasping as the cold night air caresses his slightly erect cock.

    Isaac grasped it gently, feeling the pulsation of blood and heat. He moved slowly, barely at all, with Scott’s foreskin doing most of the work as it became loosened and taught in the circular motions. Scott moaned against Isaac’s cheek, wrapping his arms around him and pulling their shoulders together.

  Isaac nipped Scott’s face, siphoning teeth with kisses to his ears while Scott buried himself in the dip of Isaac’s neck. He felt the vibrations of Scott’s suppressed moans on his nape and the cool presence of his breath down meandering down his back.

  Using a forward grip, Isaac put more pressure in his strokes. Heavy droplets of precum formed at the tip and disappeared beneath Isaac’s fingers, becoming a lubricant that propelled the friction. He wrung his hand around, pumping more quickly. His fingers twitched a bit and he felt the need to crack his knuckles.

  The heat of a blush made its way up Scott’s cheeks, spreading through him with every gasp, murmuring curse words in ecstasy under his breath. He had the rising sensation of wanting things as Isaac touched him. He wanted Isaac to bite him, to have his fingers in Isaac’s hair as he was sucked off, he wanted to be on top of Isaac with his hands in him, he wanted more than a taste of him. His feelings felt natural and the consideration leading to them was inviting. He had felt similar when he was with Allison in the way that she invoked situations that he gladly partook in. He remembered how she liked having his hands on her hips, how she liked being bitten through her dresses, how she liked the wet sounds of friction when they moved, how she liked being on top of him when they fucked. Scott held his desires accountable for his current situation;being jerked off by his resident cuddle buddy.

  However, worrying about how he planned on facing him in the morning and the next evening were the problems of a Sober Scott, not drunken off impulse.

 Isaac’s speed put Scott at a breaking point, feeling the well of pressure course through his dick. Scott whispered into his skin and in a heave he cums, splattering against Isaac’s hand and his own chest.

  Scott catches his breath, holding on to Isaac for a moment. He leaned over to his nightstand, grabbing a tissue, while Isaac falls back, holding his cum drenched hand away from himself. Scott cleans them, starting with Isaac’s hand and paying more attention than he should to the webbings of his fingers. He hides his dick away and lays beside Isaac, snaking his arm underneath his head to pull him in close.

  He feels nervous in the silence, still hearing the beating of rain on the window. “That was…okay, right? I didn’t…take that too far, did I?” He asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice for indecision.

   “That was definitely okay,” Isaac replied, pushing strain on the definitely, hoping to later mention that mutual masturbation is on his list of “things to do with Scott”. Right above showering together.

  “Good! Good, good. I’ve never done anything with another dude…felt unprepared,” They lined their foreheads with one another, touching the tips of their noises slightly.

  “Being with men for the first time can be kind of intimidating,” Isaac fought the urge to kiss him, the want to talk being more primary.

  “Jeez, I didn’t even ask you that,” He winced. “Had you ever been with another guy before?”

  “Just two. Greenberg is a lot more affectionate than he looks and this guy I knew in Jr. High came for a Lacrosse game, that team from SoCal last year, and we hooked up for a little. Never anything serious, though,” Isaac didn't go into detail, leaving it as a fact.

  "Do you..want something serious?” Scott didn't know if he meant it as a statement or question and his indecision came across apparent. 

  Isaac kissed him, very gently in a way that felt like a compliment, then cradled his head in the crook of Scott’s arm. “Get some sleep, McCall.”


End file.
